


Corazones de Dragón

by TefiGaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, INFINITE (Band), NU'EST, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Politics, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TefiGaby/pseuds/TefiGaby
Summary: Estudiar puede llegar a ser una batalla desesperada en algunas ocasiones... Especialmente si estudias con un entrometido como Harry Potter. (Harry Potter x OC x NU'EST)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Minhyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jonghyun | JR/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Consecuencias de aquella noche.

Había transcurrido casi un día de los sucesos...

Demasiado tarde. Había tardado demasiado tiempo.

El señor Hughes sabía que así había sido, que por su culpa todos en la casa estarían demasiado preocupados, pero ahora su principal meta era mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

Por esa razón, esa vez, en lugar de retirarse a toda prisa y volver a casa sin importarle si era descubierto o no, como siempre lo hacía, había esperado hasta el anochecer y había ocupado los medios más discretos.

Él cerró los ojos un momento, era agotador pensar en lo más difícil del día: Todas aquellas celebraciones que había tenido que evitar (muchas de ellas casi imposibles de evadir debido a lo exageradas que eran). Celebraban una muerte. Sintió un escalofrío ante aquel pensamiento.

Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. A partir de ese momento tenía que tomar medidas y una de ellas era no presentarse con esa expresión sombría.

Cuando abrió las puertas dobles de la enorme mansión su rostro se mostraba totalmente sereno.

"¡Maes! ¡Maes, por Merlín! ¡¿Dónde...?¡" La joven esposa de cabello corto, tenía puesto un vestido de maternidad a pesar de que aún no se notaba su embarazo, lo pensó mejor y cambió la pregunta. "Cariño, estaba muy preocupada, ¿estás bien?"

El alivio que él sintió al confirmar que todo parecía estar bien en su hogar le permitió sonreír, pero antes de contestar el ruido de tres elfos domésticos desesperados por recibir ordenes de su amo distrajo a la pareja un momento.

Luego de quitarse su capa azul y de dar un montón de instrucciones absurdas destinadas a mantener en la cocina a aquellas criaturas, él volvió a dirigirse a su esposa. "¿La niña? ¿está durmiendo?"

Ella asintió. "Sí, logré que se quedara dormida después de media noche, cuando las lechuzas se retiraron."

El señor Hughes se detuvo un momento ante la escalera. Luego continuó seguido de su esposa. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Llegaron muchas cartas?"

"Las suficientes como para preocuparme. Creo que hasta el pequeño Malfoy te ha escrito." La broma, sin embargo, no tuvo efecto. "Entonces, es cierto, ¿no?... Todo lo que dicen."

El señor Hughes acababa de entrar a la habitación donde habían estado centrados sus pensamientos. Una habitación amplia con constelaciones y planetas en movimiento en el techo, un hechizo que él mismo había realizado, y una cuna lujosa. "Sí." Eso fue todo lo que dijo, mientras apoyaba una mano en el borde del mueble y la otra acariciaba la cabecita de su pequeña bebé de un poco más de un año y medio de edad.

La esposa no supo cómo recibir tal noticia, ¿estaba alegre o asustada?

"Por ahora todos están demasiado ocupados para preocuparse por los otros, pero cuando la euforia pase todo será diferente." Su tono era el necesario como para que ella lo escuchara, sin que su hija se despertara.

"¿Diferente cómo?" Ella se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro. "¿Crees que vayan a...?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé." Se giró para encararla con una sonrisa melancólica. "Creo que mañana deberías ir a casa de tu madre con la bebé, al menos hasta estar seguros de que todo va a estar bien."

"¿Y qué harás tú?" Su voz desesperada hizo quejarse a la pequeña, aunque no se despertó del todo.

"No lo sé. No puedo ir a ver a Lucius a su mansión, pero creo que trataré de comunicarme con él o con Nott, intentaré averiguar qué información manejan. No lo sé."

Otra vez el hombre de cabello negro y ojos oliva desvió toda su atención en la pequeña niña que seguía durmiendo.

...

Esa misma noche, en el portal de una casa común y corriente, un bebé también seguía durmiendo, en su frente una cicatriz que marcaba el destino del mundo mágico.


	2. Ceremonias.

La entrada, abierta de par en par, permitía ver las luces voladoras que decoraban el camino del jardín frontal.

A ninguna de las dos niñas les sorprendió la forma en que los recibieron cuando atravesaron las puertas dobles.

Narcisa Malfoy, en un largo vestido oscuro, se acercó a ellos en el momento en que los cuatro entraron al salón. La mujer, con una rápida mirada a su lado, comprobó que su hijo se encontraba junto a ella.

Aún así, dió un paso hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Draco, en su perfecto esmoquín negro, de pie con las manos en la espalda, fuera el centro de atención.

"Bienvenidos sean, gracias por venir. Maes, te ves muy bien. Y estas adorables señoritas están cada día más hermosas." Saludó al apuesto padre, y a las dos herederas, que ella apreciaba por ser lindas y educadas, por siempre vestir con un gusto esquisito, y estar peinadas como hechiceras de los círculos más importantes, como algún día lo serían. Una de ellas tenía la edad de Draco, la otra era dos años menor, pero igual de talentosa, cualquier madre en su posición estaría tan interesada como ella lo estaba. Pero no todo era perfecto, mientras admiraba con satisfacción interna las reverencias hermosas de ambas niñas, notó algo preocupante. "¿Y este joven caballero? ¿puedo tener el honor de que me lo presenten?"

"Por supuesto, Narcisa. Será un placer." El padre de las niñas colocó una mano en el hombro del niño que vestía un traje formal como el de él. "Él es mi sobrino Aron Kwak, es hijo de mi cuñada, vivió en América con sus padres hasta el pasado verano. Está bajo mi protección, mientras asiste a Hogwarts." El chico estaba un poco apenado. El hombre bajó un poco el tono de voz mientras explicaba. "Le envié una carta a Lucius para avisarle que le traería conmigo."

Eso lo recordaría Narcisa más tarde, cuando la fiesta se hubiera terminado, su esposo y ella tendrían una conversación al respecto. "Es un honor conocer al joven Kwak, conocí a tu madre en la boda de tu tío, una dama de gran clase." Le sonrió amablemente, ahora que sabía que no era un peligro podía hacerlo. "Nuestro Draco también va a asistir a Hogwarts por primera vez este año." Lo dijo como si nadie recordara que aquella celebración era para su hijo y los amigos de éste, que irían a estudiar a aquella prestigiosa escuela de magia.

Draco, el pequeño de piel pálida y rubio cabello, había seguido la conversación con interés y entendió que era su momento de actuar. Se dirigió al niño de cabello oscuro y ojos grandes. "Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto. Espero que nos volvamos amigos."

Ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos bajo la mirada satisfecha de la madre del rubio. Ella observó como el grupo de niños se alejaba en dirección al jardín cuando su esposo se acercó a saludar. Aún quedaban invitados a quien recibir, pero solo porque su hijo partiría mañana a las once decidió que por esa noche lo excusaría.

"¿Ya has pensado en qué casa quedarás sorteada?" Taeni no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta que Draco le había estado haciendo desde hace... Un año. "¿Qué pasará si quedas en Hufflepuff?"

"Pues... Supongo..." Los cuatro niños estaban explorando la maravillosa mesa de dulces que habían preparado para ellos. Las hermanas se sentían como si estuvieran celebrando Halloween. "Que seré una tejón aburrida como los demás."

"No creo que quedes ahí." A Draco le costó un poco entender el acento del otro chico. "Mi tío, tu madre, mi madre, todos han sido de Slytherin, seguramente quedarás allí, al igual que yo."

"Uno nunca sabe." Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la hermana mayor demostraba lo feliz que le hacían esos pensamientos. Con una mirada pícara concluyó. "Aunque yo amo el verde."

"Yo también creo que quedaré en Slytherin." Dijo Draco cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban al aire libre. Las luces sobre sus cabezas bailaban mientras cambiaban de colores.

"Nadie duda que así será." La hermana menor habló mientras extendía ambas manos y les ofrecía grageas de todos los sabores, habían cinco. "Nos has dicho mil veces que todos los Malfoy del mundo han pertenecido a esa casa."

"No todos. No estoy seguro." Dijo el rubio un poco avergonzado... Al menos así sonó en el instante en que todos tomaron un caramelo. Draco observó el suyo un momento antes de meterlo en su boca. "Eh. ¿Zanahoria?"

"Sea lo que sea, espero no quedar sola, odiaría quedar en un lugar donde no conozca a nadie." Taeni habló mientras saboreaba el caramelo púrpura. Entonces declaró orgullosa su suerte. "Mantecado."

"No estarás sola." Recalcó Aron. "Seguro haces amigos pronto, y nos veríamos en el día. Uhg. Éste es de tierra mojada." Estuvo a punto de rendirse pero se obligó a tragarlo.

"Agua sucia." El rostro de Keri hizo a todos reír. "Y si te aburres de ellos puedes escribirle a los amigos que quedamos afuera." Lo dijo en el momento en el que otro chico, un niño alto con cabello liso se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.

El otro chico se disponía a hablar, pero Keri le tendió el caramelo azul antes de cualquier cosa.

El chico tragó con dificultad antes de declarar. "Jengibre. Horrible y cruel jengibre."

Todos rieron con ganas.

Minhyun era el mejor amigo de la pequeña Keri, ellos, junto a Draco y Taeni, solían pasar junto las largas y aburridas fiestas de los adultos.

Eran amigos desde siempre y se llevaban bien... Hasta que, como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, llegaban Goyle y Crabbe, y le recordaban al niño rubio que podían jugar un poco de Quidditch.

Seguramente Draco gastaría el resto de la noche pidiéndole permiso a sus padres para jugar. Seguramente no se lo darían.

...

La estación de trenes estaba repleta a pesar de que ellos habían llegado temprano... Tuvieron que hacerlo. Taeni no dejó de hablar de lo horrible que sería perder el tren.

La niña luchaba por contener sus lágrimas mientras su padre y su hermana menor lloraban sin cesar.

"Cuídate mucho." Dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a las dos niñas. "Escríbeme todo lo que puedas."

"Lo haré a diario." Prometió ella.

"No dejes solo a nuestro Aron." Dijo la menor mientras tomaba la mano del chico y lo acercaba para unirlo al abrazo.

Los cuatro permanecieron así hasta que la voz de la madre de Minhyun los interrumpió.

La mujer alta y esbelta se dirigió al padre de ellas. "¡Cómo pasa el tiempo, nuestras dos niñitas están tan altas ya!"

Minhyun estaba de pie junto a su hermana mayor, una niña de la edad de Taeni que, por supuesto, asistiría a Hogwarts.

El niño de cabello castaño se acercó a las hermanas, quienes rápidamente se enjugaron las lágrimas. "Mi hermana ganó al final, le compraron esa ruidosa lechuza para la escuela."

Los otros tres rieron. Taeni señaló una jaula que estaba sobre su baúl. En ella una lechuza cara de luna lo miraba fijamente. "Éste es Canopus."

"Entonces escríbenos seguido." Dijo Minhyun entre risas.

Aron y el señor Maes subieron el equipaje, encontraron un compartimiento vacío con ventanas que daban al lado contrario de la estación.

Cuando finalmente el tren inició su largo viaje, los niños se asomaron a las ventanas del pasillo para decir adiós.

...

"Maes, Sra. Hwang, no los habíamos visto." Un imponente hombre de piel pálida se acercó al padre de Keri una vez el tren había desaparecido de vista y la estación empezaba a vaciarse.

"Lucius, no te preocupes. Con los niños dejándonos, es normal que ellos se roben toda nuestra atención." Ambos estrecharon sus manos amistosamente. La madre de Minhyun dejó que Lucius Malfoy besara su mano a modo de saludo.

"Aún así, es una lástima no haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirnos de tu adorable Taeni." Narcisa Malfoy también se había unido al grupo. Llevaba un sombrero que sería exagerado en cualquier otra mujer. Se dirigió especialmente a Keri con una brillante sonrisa. "La extrañaremos mucho, al igual que a Draco y Aron. Quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo puedes contar con nosotros." Luego se enderezó para unirse a la plática de los adultos, mientras lanzaba una extraña mirada a Minhyun.

"Ella me da escalofríos." Le susurró Minhyun a su amiga.

Keri respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Qué?" El niño preguntó aguantando la risa.

"Es justo que te sientas así, tú no le agradas." Declaró la niña de cabello corto susurrando. "Está pensando que le vas a robar la futura esposa a su hijo." Se señaló a sí misma mientras luchaba por no reír tan alto como para que los demás lo notase.

Minhyun no lo logró. Se río de tal forma que su madre lo vió severamente.

"Ella está demente." El niño seguía sonriendo lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se vieran muy muy pequeños.

"Niños, vengan, almorzaremos todos juntos." Los llamó el Señor Hughes unos minutos después.

En el momento en el que ambos caminaron hacia los adultos que ya habían avanzado, Minhyun tropezó con una niña pequeña pelirroja.

Él la reconoció y decidió que no era necesario disculparse. Especialmente porque ella le mostró la lengua.

...

El tren llevaba pocos minutos de haber arrancado.

Aron trataba de copiar el acento de Taeni y eso solo hacía que la niña riera. Estaban solos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y el ruido de los pasillos llenó el lugar. Draco asomó su blanco rostro y sonrió. "Entonces, aquí están."

Él se sentó sin pedir permiso en el asiento de enfrente, seguido de sus gigantes acompañantes, Crabbe que fue el último en entrar cerró la puerta.

"¿Draco? ¿Qué es lo que pasa allá afuera? Hay muchos gritos." Taeni miró la puerta un poco preocupada.

"Ah. Eso." El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano como si quisiera descartarlo. "Un tal Lee está cargando una araña gigante de aquí para allá y todos quieren alabarlo por eso."

"Es una tarántula." Goyle lo aclaró aunque nadie le prestó demasiada atención.

"A tu hermana le encantaría" Aron causó la risa de la niña y el chico pálido.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió una vez más para dejar pasar a Sunji, la hermana mayor de Minhyun. "Oh. Ya hicieron la reunión de niños traviesos aquí."

Taeni tuvo que luchar para no contestarle de mala forma. La verdad, ellas dos nunca se habían llevado bien.

"No oficialmente, estaba buscando un lugar aquí, pero tus maletas están ocupando todo el espacio. Espero que no hayas olvidado nada." Se burló Draco mirando todo el equipaje rosado que estaba ordenado sobre sus cabezas.

Todos trataron de contener la risa en vano.

"Bien, en ese caso." Sunji ya había pensado cambiar de compartimiento de todas formas. La niña tomó un pequeño bolso. "Voy a sentarme con mis amigas, así que ustedes pueden estar tranquilos." Y los dejó murmurando algo sobre como su madre estaba loca si esperaba que viajara con ellos.

Después de unas horas, y una cantidad exagerada de varitas de regaliz y ranas de chocolate, todos lo estaban pasando bien. Era cierto que Goyle y Crabbe no entendían muy bien todas las bromas que se contaban, y que probar grageas de todos los sabores no había sido tan divertido esta vez. Taeni esperaba que ellos no tuvieran que separarse.

La puerta se había abierto varias veces y nadie se sorprendió cuando nuevamente lo hizo.

"¿Está Draco aquí?" Una chica de mirada aburrida y una mueca en los labios preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Pansy, ya vimos la tarántula." Dijo el niño tratando de atrapar otra rana de chocolate.

"A ella no le interesan esas cosas." Interrumpió Taeni riendo. "Creeme, Pansy, no te interesa ver esas patas peludas."

La otra chica se cruzó de brazos. "No, obviamente no quiero que vean algo tan infantil."

"¿Entonces?" Aron le preguntó para hacer las cosas más cortas.

Al reconocerlo, la chica suavizó un poco su tono. "Harry Potter."

"¿Harry Potter?" Ya todos habían oido que 'El Niño que Vivió' asistiría a Hogwarts ese año.

"Eso no es nuevo." Declaró Malfoy un poco molesto. "Mi padre dijo que debo presentarme."

"Bien, él está en el tren." La chica se sentó al otro lado de Aron en el asiento que quedaba vacío.

"Eso también lo sabemos, Pansy, si solo querías sentarte con nosotros no necesitas hacer todo esto." Taeni le ofreció un pastel de calabaza, que fue rechazado de inmediato.

"No sean tontos, escúchen." La niña señaló con la mano extendida al rubio. "Draco, tu padre te pidió que te hicieras amigo del niño de la cicatriz, ¿no es así?" Pansy hizo como si sus uñas fueran muy interesantes. "Sin embargo, el chico ya tiene un nuevo mejor amigo."

"Eso tampoco es importante." Respondió Draco sin querer ver a nadie a la cara. Era obvio que sí le importaba.

"Por supuesto..." Aron trató de calmarlo. Aunque no eran muy amigos, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien le hiciera sentir mal en su primer día. "No es como si él no pudiera tener más de un amigo, además..."

"Es que no se trata de un amigo cualquiera..." Pansy volvió a ponerse de pie orgullosa de sí misma. "En este instante Harry Potter está intimando con el menor de los Weasley. Será muy lindo ver a Draco Malfoy andando con la familia de pelirrojos, tal vez hasta quieran adoptarte."

Taeni la vio con el cejo fruncido. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque acabo de oír a esos gemelos insoportables gritando la noticia por todo el tren. Y también te puedo decir en qué compartimiento están, si te interesa."

Taeni estuvo a punto de decirle que se perdiera, pero Draco se acababa de poner de pie. "Draco los vas a molestar. Déjalos en paz. Mi padre también me dijo que fuera amable con él, pero eso no significa que vaya a estar decepcionado si no me hago su amiga hoy."

"Sí, no es como si no tuvieras todo el año por delante." Aron trató de converserlo.

"Solo voy a ir a verlo. No haré nada." Draco salió del compartimiento seguido por Goyle y Crabbe, por último Pansy sonrió antes de seguirlos.

"Tontos." Taeni se recostó contra la ventana.

Ambos chicos durmieron por el resto del viaje, hasta que una voz anunció que habían llegado a Hogwarts.

...

Un viaje en botes, la vista del imponente castillo, un sapo perdido, fantasmas. Nada ayudaba a alejar los nervios.

Cuando los ordenaron en filas en frente de todos los estudiantes en ese gigantesco comedor que brillaba con las luces de las velas flotantes, Taeni solo pensaba en salir corriendo.

Abbott Hannah fue la primera en ser nombrada. La niña de trenzas rubias fue recibida con aplausos en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Taeni dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo. Cuando a ella la reciban así en Slytherin todo estaría bien, le escribiría a su padre que le enviara aquella bufanda verde y gruesa que él guardaba y todo estaría bien.

"¿Nerviosa?" Theodore Nott que esperaba a su lado, por fin, le había hablado... Y casi la mata del susto.

"¿Tú no?" Ella se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa.

"No, ya sé en que casa voy a estar." Esa oración no fue una afirmación orgullosa, más bien sonó aburrida.

Taeni llevaba años conociendo a Theodore y aún así no lo podía comprender, no sin su hermana. Ella no contestó.

"¿Cómo dejaste a Keri?" Bien, Taeni no comprendía a los Notts, pero sabía con certeza que éste le agradabla. Él siempre era atento con su hermana menor, siempre se preocupaba de que ella no se sintiera excluida por ser la más joven cuando todos se reunían.

Le delvolvió una sonrisa cálida. "Está con mi padre, ella estará bien, yo soy la que la extraña como loca." En ese momento oyeron que llamaban a 'Hughes Taeni'. Antes de avanzar susurró. "Gracias."

La discusión con el sombrero fue larga. Nada más estuvo en su cabeza la conclusión del sombrero le molestó. Slytherin estaba bien, pero ella sería perfecta en otra casa.

'Oh, vamos. Por favor, mis padres son de Slytherin. No quiero ir a otra casa que no sea Slytherin. Mis padres...'

'Pero tú eres diferente a ellos, ¿no es así? Temes que tu padre se sienta decepcionado de ti.'

'Mis amigos...'

'Seguirán siendo tus amigos no importa qué. Tú ya lo sabes.'

'Odio que puedas leer mi mente.'

'Estás acostumbrada a esto. Veamos, tienes buena disposición al trabajo.'

'¿Soy una Hufflepuff?'

'Tienes una mente interesante, despierta. Tal vez.'

'De acuerdo, ya había pensado que ese color me sienta bien.'

"¡RAVENCLAW!"

...

Esa noche la habitación de Keri estaba oscura como siempre, solo las luces de la aurora boreal que bailaba en el techo gracias a un hechizo de su padre permitía ver algo en ella. El ventanal más grande estaba abierto de par en par pese al frío.

Finalmente cuando ella oyó el aleteo su corazón saltó de emoción, corrió a recibir a la gran lechuza suplicando por dentro que su padre no hubiera despertado por el ruido.

Dos cartas. Una dirigida a su padre y otra a ella. La suya tenía una nota en el sobre: Leela antes de entregar la de papá.

Keri no necesitó otra cosa.

Tomó su varita con la mano izquierda, la agitó en pequeños círculos dirigidos hacia el techo. "Claridad, por favor."

Con cada círculo la luz de la aurora boreal se hacía más y más fuerte, cuando ella creyó que estaba lo suficientemente claro como para leer y no ser notada, se sentó en la cama y abrió el sobre.

Dos o tres de esos caramelos de colores extraños cayeron en su regazo, ella suplicó que no supieran a nada asqueroso cuando se llevó el primero a la boca. "Chocolate."

La lectura fue entretenida, el viaje en tren parecía algo más divertido de lo que pensaba, y la descripción del famosísimo Harry Potter le decepcionó un poco. Ella esperaba algo más extraordinario.

Entonces llegó a esa parte.

_Sobre aquel asunto, ganaste._

_Tendrás que decirle a papá que su hermosa bufanda, su suéter y su colección de prendas verdes que quería heredar tendrán que esperar dos años más._

_El Sombrero Seleccionador es muy terco._

Keri jamás pensó que esto era posible. Hasta donde sabía la mayor parte de su familia había quedado en una sola casa.

_Soy de Ravenclaw._

_Draco, Theo, Pansy, Milli, Goyle, Crabbe y Zabini, todos están en Slytherin. Pero la buena noticia es que no estoy sola._

_Lo hubieras visto, en el instante en el que Aron se colocó el sombrero, esa cosa gritó a todo pulmón 'Ravenclaw'._

_Sunji también está aquí, es bueno conocer a alguien más, supongo, pero saber que ella va a dormir en la cama de al lado me pone un poco nerviosa. Me siento vigilada._

_Me gusta nuestra casa. Todas las mesas reciben entusiasmados a los nuevos miembros, los mayores aplauden y ofrecen sus manos. Pero en Ravenclaw la mayoría se levanta para aplaudir de pie y aunque tienen fama de egoístas todas las personas te hacen sentir bienvenida._

_El fantasma residente de Ravenclaw también es el más agradable. Los de Slytherin y Gryffindor asustan, y el de Hufflepuff es molesto. En cambio, la Dama Gris es tranquila y aunque no es muy conversadora, se sentó con nosotros y escuchó nuestros nombres._

_¿Está bien que te cuente todo esto? ¿No estoy rompiendo algún secreto de la casa? ... Bueno. Ya lo estoy haciendo._

_La comida estuvo bastante bien. El banquete no fue tan grande como esperaba, pero fue digno de una escuela como esta._

_Nos guiaron dos prefectos, y nos llevaron en un recorrido por cualquier cantidad de pasadizos y escaleras hasta que por fin llegamos a nuestro sitio. Una de ellas solo daba datos históricos de Hogwarts. Bastante aburrida._

_Entrar en la Sala Común es divertido, pero siento que cualquiera podría pasar. Un acertijo cualquiera puede resolverlo._

_La Sala Común es hermosa. Me recuerda a mi habitación. Estrellas en el techo, estantes llenos de libros, una chimenea cálida, amplios ventanales y sillones cómodos._

_Acabo de recordar. Te preguntabas si los hermanos podían quedar separados. Pansil (no recuerdo su nombre) es una de mis compañeras, su hermana gemela fue seleccionada para Gryffindor. No parece afectarle la separación._

_Ya es más de medianoche, la Sala está sola. Recibirás esto muy tarde... O muy temprano._

_Procura estar presente cuando nuestro padre abra su carta. Trata que no se sienta demasiado mal._

_Aron te manda saludos y unos de nuestros caramelos favoritos._

_Me voy a dormir, mañana empiezan las clases a primera hora._

_Te quiere._

_Taeni._

...

Cuando el sol se levantó, Keri estaba preparada para todo menos para lo que ocurrió.

Le entregó la carta con cautela a su padre. La sonrisa dulce del hombre no se alteró mientras sus ojos olivas recorrían las palabras.

Cuando, según sus cálculos, él llegó a la parte donde hablaba de la selección, se detuvo un momento. Volvió a leerlo. Luego siguió como si nada.

Al final, dejó la carta sobre la mesa, se levantó de forma súbita y gritó a todo pulmón llamando a los elfos. "¡RÁPIDO! TRAIGAN EL BAÚL QUE TRAJE LA SEMANA PASADA." Corrió al salón, pero regresó para hablarle a la niña. "Vamos, cariño, tu hermana ya tiene casa. Vamos a preparar sus regalos, compré algunas cosas azules, compré de todos los colores, hechizáremos todo para que combine. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nuestra Taeni es una Ravenclaw. Sabía que mi hija es inteligente. Una Ravenclaw. ¿Deberíamos enviarle un pastel para celebrar?"

Keri sonrió. No había nada de que preocuparse.


	3. Conocimiento.

Taeni sonreía sin poder contener la emoción. Estaba un poco apenada, pero no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa.

"Oí lo que hiciste." Otro chico de tercer año se le acercó antes de salir del comedor. "Bien hecho, así se representa a tu casa."

Ella le sonrió cuando él le palmeó la cabeza, luego le vió salir.

"Doce." Contó Aron, que apoyaba ambos codos en la mesa.

Ella se volteó para contestarle y se encontró con la imagen de Draco, que desde el otro lado del comedor le dedicaba una mirada burlona, mantenía una ceja muy alta.

Ella se alzo de hombros e intentó imitar la expresión del rubio. Eso hizo reír a ambos.

.

Ocurrió en clase de transformaciones. La primera clase de transformaciones.

Después de hacer muchísimas anotaciones, y recibir una cantidad absurda de teoría imposible de memorizar, la Profesora McGonagall realizó un pequeño ejercicio práctico, convertir una cerilla en una aguja.

Por los pasillos se contaba que Granger, la chica más brillante de primer año de Gryffindor, había hecho grandes avances y logró cambiar el color del objeto.

Nadie esperaba lograr nada. Nadie lograría nada. Ese era el pensamiento de todos.

Hasta que Aron gritó.

Taeni a su lado sujetaba en su mano una larga aguja plateada.

McGonagall, sin perder la calma ni la seriedad de su rostro, la felicitó, y le dió 10 puntos a la casa de Ravenclaw.

.

Ravenclaw está llena de gente competitiva. La primera vez que Taeni pensó eso fue después de salir del aula.

Todos sus compañeros, excepto Aron, parecían molestos. Seguramente porque ellos no habían tenido avances significativos. Incluso Draco salió del aula a toda velocidad para evitar hablar con ella. Él siempre era muy infantil.

Sin embargo, cuando la historia llegó a los Ravenclaw mayores, ellos no dudaron en mostrarse orgullosos. Una chica de primer año no competía con ellos y sus cursos avanzados. Además, cualquier punto que se ganara aumentaba la posibilidad de que la casa ganara la Copa que hace tanto tiempo no era de Ravenclaw.

Se produjo un pequeño alboroto cuando el grupo de Slytherin de primer año que había estado desayunando en la parte más cercana a las puertas del Gran Comedor se levantó para dirigirse a sus clases.

El chico rubio que parecía liderarlos se acercó a Taeni seguido de sus amigos-guardaespaldas.

"La próxima vez no dejaré que me superes." Le dijo a la chica en tono altanero.

Aron bostezó y miró a otra parte.

"Eso está por verse." Respondió ella concentrando toda su atención en el broche de ramitas plateadas con flores de zafiros que usaba sobre el logo de su casa, un regalo de su familia.

Él frunció el ceño y caminó hasta estar detrás de ella. Ella se giró para observarlo con una sonrisa. "Ya verás, al final del año yo seré un gran mago."

"No lo dudo." Dijo Taeni observándolo a los ojos claros, luego dirigió la mirada a los niños que acababan de entrar. "Nuestro año está lleno de grandes magos."

Draco siguió su mirada. Harry Potter acababa de entrar. "Cállate." Le susurró a la chica, sus mejillas estaban levemente rosadas.

Entonces todos vieron el momento en el que Draco Malfoy se acercaba como de costumbre a Potter y su pelirrojo amigo, y tras un pequeño intercambio de palabras, se retiraba dejando al Weasley rojo como un tomate y al otro chico furioso.

"A veces pienso que él se toma demasiadas molestias." Dijo finalmente Aron observando la delicada caja que Taeni sostenía en sus manos.

La niña lo vió unos segundos con una sonrisa. "Él es así. A mí no me molesta, si algo positivo tiene Narcisa Malfoy es que le envía a su hijo las mejores galletas y los mejores dulces del mundo." Colocó la caja en la mesa y la abrió para que su amigo viera los trozos de pastel que les habían guardado. "Vamos, comeremos esto durante el descanso. Tenemos clases de Historia de la Magia."

Aron hizo una mueca. "Odio al Profesor Binns, es muy aburrido, parece un zombie."

"Es un fantasma."

...

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Minhyun se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la suite de invitados. Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño al ver el desastre.

"Oh. Esto." Keri que estaba de pie en medio de la alfombra tratando de apilar todo, no volteó a verle. "Son libros."

"Sí, eso lo noté." La voz del niño sonó forzada cuando corrió para poder ayudar a su amiga. Una de las pilas por poco le cae encima. "Pero, ¿por qué trajiste tantos?"

"Yo no los traje." Aclaró ella con firmeza tras enderezarse. "Me los enviaron por correo."

"Vaya. Tu remitente es muy considerado."

La niña rió al entender lo que pensaba. "No, Hwang." Usó su apellido como si estuviera molesta, aunque sonreía. "No fue mi 'desastre de hermana mayor'. Estos son de mi primo."

"¿Aron lee?" Preguntó el niño incrédulo.

Ella rió. "No él." Miró con atención la carátula de uno de los libros que se veía antiguo. "Mi otro primo, ¿no te había contado que los hijos de la hermana de mi padre eran una especie de genios de la Alquímia? Ellos fueron reclutados por una escuela mágica para chicos con grandes habilidades en Alemania hace años. Y ahora que escucharon que mi hermana entró a Hogwarts se sienten con el deber de enviarle libros sobre las teorías básicas de la Alquímia."

"¿Todo esto es lo básico?" Minhyun vió con preocupación las montañas de libros gruesos como enciclopedias.

"Eso dicen."

Él suspiró. "Tendremos que hacer algo con esto. Estoy seguro de que tu hermana odiaría recibirlo en Hogwarts."

Keri lo observó por un momento en silencio. "Tienes razón, es por eso que ellos no se arriesgaron a enviárselos directamente." Volvió a arreglar la columna de libros. "Aunque, tal vez agradezca que le enviemos los suficientes como para construir un muro entre la cama de tu hermana y la mía."

El niño se rió demasiado alto.

"Minhyun, Keri." La voz de la madre del chico se oyó desde el final del pasillo. "El Señor Troy está aquí."

El niño hizo una mueca.

La niña sonrió. "Oh. Vamos. No seas tan dramático." Ella se apresuró a la puerta, en el camino tomó sus pergaminos y plumas. "Deberías agradecerle a tu profesor. Él fue la excusa que usó mi padre para negarse a la oferta que la Señora Malfoy le hizo. Ya sabes..." Keri se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir. "Te estoy muy agradecido, querida Narcisa. Estoy seguro que mi hija estaría bien cuidada en tu casa mientras estoy de viaje, pero no podría permitir que contrates a un profesor particular solo para ella."

Minhyun puso en blanco sus ojos antes de seguirla.

...

Aron observó divertido a Taeni. 

Estaban en clases de encantamiento, la chica estaba sentada junto a él. Ambos habían dejado de tomar notas: él encontraba más interesante las expresiones que ella hacía en esos momentos, ella no podía despegar los ojos de la fila de más abajo.

Hermione Granger.

Taeni volvió a chasquear la lengua en el momento en el que la chica de cabello abundante volvía a alzar la voz.

Era lo mismo que le pasaba a todos los de Ravenclaw, o a la mayoría de ellos, durante las clases con Gryffindor.

Para Aron era diferente, porque él prefería que probaran sus conocimientos en los examenes. Pero los demás querían demostrar lo que sabían, especialmente en la clase dirigida por el Profesor Flitwick y esa chica no les daba oportunidad.

Taeni era así. Ella oía las preguntas, pensaba un poco o releía sus notas, y en el momento en el que se disponía a levantar la mano, la otra niña ya estaba dando sus complicadas explicaciones.

Algunas veces el Profesor dejaba a otros contestar, pero la mayoría del tiempo hacía justicia a la rapidez de la joven.

Era malo, pero Aron se divertía al ver como a su prima le desagradaba Granger solo porque aparentaba ser mejor que ella... Bueno, por eso y otras razones de las que solo conversarían en secreto.

Taeni volvió a tomar la pluma para apuntar un dato interesante que había señalado la niña que no paraba de hablar. Con la boca fruncida afirmó. "Tengo que estudiar para la próxima clase."

Aron controló su risa a duras penas. Hasta donde sabía, ella nunca se había preocupado por prepararse para una clase antes.

...

"¿Quieres salir un rato?" Se acercó Minhyun a su amiga con dos escobas clásicas en la mano.

"No me gusta jugar Quidditch." Aseguró ella enseguida sin abandonar su taza de té. Vió al niño directamente cuando agregó. "Sí. Draco hubiera salido corriendo, pero yo no soy como él."

"Yo no dije que jugaramos, podemos pasear nada más." Dijo él viendo a través de la ventana cómo la lluvia se hacía un poco más fuerte.

"No lo dijiste, pero lo pensaste." Minhyun no tenía como discutir eso. Ella se levantó para admirar la lluvia junto a él. "Con este clima podríamos sobrevolar el Tamesis." Sonrió. "¿Seguro que no quieres pedirle permiso a tu madre?"

Él la observó por un momento.

"Iré por mi capa." Anunció ella mientras tomaba una de las escobas.

...

"¿Es eso cierto?" Taeni seguida de Aron se acercó al grupo de Slytherin. Un par de Ravenclaw del mismo año que pasaban por el pasillo los miraron con indignación. Alumnos de todas las casas podían hacer amistad libremente entre ellos, excepto con las serpientes, ellos siempre eran mal vistos.

"¿Qué cosa?" Draco no estaba de humor para hablar con ellos, en realidad no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Se veía más pálido bajo el sol que de costumbre.

Taeni abrió la boca para responder, pero lo pensó mejor. Observó a Crabbe y Goyle. Ella no sabía si ellos estaban al tanto. Frunció el ceño. Tomó al rubio de la mano y lo arrastró seguido por Aron hasta un salón vacío.

"¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loca?!" Exclamó Draco liberándose del agarre.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo Padma?" La niña al ver la cara de confusión del chico decidió explicarse mejor. "Su hermana está en Gryffindor, nos contó que Harry Potter se unirá al equipo de quidditch este año."

Draco no respondió. Giró el rostro para no ver a nadie a la cara.

Aron se había apoyado contra una pared. "También dijo que fue reclutado gracias al chico Malfoy."

El niño rubio le lanzó una mirada llena de rabia.

"¡Merlín! ¡Es cierto entonces!" Taeni estaba en verdad molesta. "Draco, te dije que fueras prudente, te dije que no te metieras con ellos..."

"¡Yo no hice nada malo!" El niño se enfrentó a ella y se arrepintió inmediatamente. Dió un paso hacia atrás.

"Me imagino que no, nada malo, solo provocaste que ese sujeto pudiera romper las reglas del deporte nacional. ¿Has pensado cuántos chicos de primer año van a molestarse por esto?" Taeni agitaba sus manos mientras hablaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico rubio. "Lo van a odiar. Si se enteran de que además le regalaron una Nimbus 2000."

Aron hizo un silbido ante la noticia. "Una Nimbus, eso no es broma."

La niña los miró a ambos incrédula. "Si se enteran de que fuiste tú el que lo llevaste a mostrar sus habilidades, te odiarán a ti."

Draco abrió más sus ojos claros. "No es mi culpa que McGonagall estuviera tan desesperada." La mención de la profesora hizo a todos revisar una vez más el salón de clases, para asegurarse que estaban solos. Volvieron a hablar, ahora más bajo. "Hubiera pasado aunque yo no hubiera intervenido."

"Sin embargo, no fue así. Fuiste tú y no hay nada que hacer." Respondió Aron satisfecho.

"Aron tiene razón." Taeni echó para atrás sus largas trenzas con sus manos. "Deja de comportarte como un niño, deja de molestar a los de las otras casas, deja de abrir los regalos de los otros y deja de hacer planes contra Harry Potter. Él es una persona que todos quieren cuidar y tú tiendes a caer mal."

"Uuugh." El niño más bajo no pudo evitar burlarse del rubio. Los otros dos le lanzaron una mirada corta antes de continuar.

"Si sigues así, te meterás en problemas y avergonzarás a tu familia." Concluyó ella.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y un extraño olor llenó el ambiente. El Profesor Quirrell acababa de entrar. "U... Ustedes tre... Tres, ¿qué hacen a... Aquí?"

"Lo siento mucho, Profesor." Respondió rápidamente Taeni. "Buscábamos un lugar para hacer nuestro ensayo de encantamientos, pero la biblioteca es muy callada." Lanzó una mirada al solitario salón de clases. "Creí que Peeves estaría aquí para animarnos, pero creo que no."

"Tal vez, esté en el salón de Pociones." Draco también se unió a la mentira.

"Vamos a ver." Taeni no permitió que el Profesor del turbante hablara. Los tres salieron de inmediato corriendo.

No podían evitar sentir escalofríos.

...

"Te digo que no." Keri discutía con Minhyun. Ambos estaban en la biblioteca de la Mansión Hwang a una hora innombrable de la madrugada. "Si intentas hechizar a alguien con ese movimiento solo lograrás romper algo."

"¡No es así!" Insistió el chico. "Si lo hago como tú dices, no lograré nada."

"¡Eres tan terco!" La chica se puso de pie en frente de él. "Entonces inténtalo, haz que mi cabello se vuelva rojo, si puedes."

Minhyun frunció el ceño y decidido tomó su varita. Entonces se detuvo. Miró una vez más el libro abierto 'Hechizos y Contrahechizos'.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" La niña le lanzó una mirada reclamándole. "No dudes ahora. Claro que dos niños de nueve años no deberían estar haciendo magia, pero si te arrepientes nunca sabremos quién tiene la razón."

"No voy a hechizarte." Declaró finalmente él.

Keri hubiera estallado en amenazas si en ese instante no hubiera llegado un joven elfo doméstico con un poco de jugo.

Ambos niños tuvieron la misma idea y se vieron cómplices.

"Hey, tú, ¿cómo te llamas?" La pequeña criatura vió desconcertada a la niña.

"Él es Oun. Es un buen chico." Dijo el niño alzándose de hombros. El elfo empezó a llorar de felicidad.

"Bien, Oun, ¿nos ayudarías en un pequeño experimento?" La niña le habló con una sonrisa amable.

"En lo que sea que me necesite el joven amo." Declaró con voz chillona la criatura.

.

Keri tenía razón.

Habían sentado al elfo en una escalerilla de las que usaban para alcanzar los estantes más altos. Le habían pedido que se quedara quieto. Él lo hizo.

Cuando Minhyun lanzó su hechizo el elfo estaba pálido. Keri a su lado estaba lista para lanzar un contrahechizo.

Sin embargo, la luz que salió de la varita del niño no alcanzó a su victima, sino que lo esquivó y terminó golpeando unos libros a su espalda.

No obtuvo un 'cabello tan rojo como el fuego', sino un fuego rojo fuego.

Minhyun y Oun corrieron desesperados en todas direcciones.

Hasta que la niña tomó la coloroda jarra de jugo y lanzó su contenido a las llamas.

Con una sonrisa triunfal la chica se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo. "De verdad, te estoy muy agradecida, Oun. Has sido muy valiente. Estás bien, ¿cierto?"

El pequeño elfo no creía tanta amabilidad. Agitó su cabeza afirmando una y otra vez.

Cuando la niña salió, el elfo doméstico le sigió encantado.

...

Las clases de Pociones eran lo peor.

Los de primer año de Ravenclaw veían esa materia con Hufflepuff.

Y era lo peor.

Aron detestaba con toda su alma a Snape y su cabello grasoso. Taeni, en cambio había dicho que el Profesor le agradaba, pero con cada clase, sentía que cambiaba de parecer con más firmeza.

No solo era suficientemente malo que el sujeto mandara trabajos mucho más complicados que los de McGonagall.

Una vez entregabas tus ensayos, sabías que estabas condenado. La forma de corregir era brutal, sin piedad, desalmada. Si la mitad de la clase llegaba a aprobar el curso, ellos lo tomarían como un milagro.

"¿Y bien?" Snape se paseó en la parte delantera del salón con indiferencia. "Mientras ustedes tratan de terminar su patético..." Se detuvo un momento observando con desprecio el líquido con el que trabajaba Padma Patil. La chica se encogió un poco, creyendo que hoy sería su turno. "Trabajo..." Él siguió su recorrido después de unos torturadores segundos. "¿Alguien podría ilustrarnos sobre el modo correcto de agregar la cola de ratón a esta mezcla?"

Taeni oyó como Aron exhalaba. Él lo sabía, él era bueno en esto, pero no lo intentaría. Observó la espalda de Snape cuando pasó junto a ellos.

El gran problema de esas clases era que nunca podían averiguar contra quién iría antes de que ocurriera.

Se decía que en las clases que compartían Gryffindor y Slytherin era más fácil. Era predecible.

Era simple, Severus Snape, Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, siempre favorecería a los que tuvieran insignia verde, entre ellos apreciaba mucho a Draco, tal vez porque el niño lo hacía bien en las prácticas, tal vez porque su padre era quien era, o tal vez porque profesor y alumno sentían el mismo desprecio hacia cierta persona. Las preguntas difíciles nunca irían en contra de ellos.

En cambio, los de Gryffindor podían esperar lo peor siempre. La casa que siempre ha significado la mayor competencia para Slytherin, la casa para la cual se cambiaron las reglas del quidditch, la casa a la que fue asignado Harry Potter. Mencionar ese nombre ante Snape podría asegurarte un día triste en su clase.

"Parece que de nada sirve que este salón esté lleno de Ravenclaw." Dijo Snape encarando a toda su clase desde el escritorio. "Toda esa inteligencia de la que presumen es una mentira."

Taeni cerró los ojos. Eso era. Ese día sería Ravenclaw. Probablemente ella. Hace dos clases que no le preguntaban. ¿Le llamará ignorante otra vez?

"Señorita Abbott, ilústrenos." La chica de cabellera rubia parecía estar a punto de llorar cuando se levantó de su puesto.

Todos los demás volvieron a respirar.

Aparentemente, ese sería el día de Hufflepuff.

Definitivamente, Snape odiaba a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw por igual.

...

La Sala Común de Ravenclaw estaba sola hasta que ellos llegaron.

Taeni se abalanzó sobre uno de los cómodos sillones. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

"Parece que estás agradecida porque la clase terminó antes." Dijo Aron observándola mientras se sentaba en frente.

"Lo está. ¿No la viste?" Sunji tomó la mano de Padma y juntas se sentaron en el otro extremo de la sala. "No fue muy agraciado su vuelo. Casi salta de felicidad cuando Boot golpeó el árbol."

Taeni levantó la cara para ver a los demás chicos de primer año. "Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a Terry. Pero no puedo hacer nada si no me gusta volar. En serio, ¿para qué volar en escobas si tenemos medios como los polvos flu y las apariciones?"

"Eso suena bastante irracional." Señaló Aron sin levantar la mirada del libro que había tomado. "¿Cómo jugaríamos quidditch?"

"No lo sé." La niña finalmente se enderezó. "Tal vez como lo juegan los muggles."

"¿Los muggles saben jugar quidditch?" Preguntó Sunji interesada.

"No lo sé." Taeni se alzó de hombros. "¿No lo llaman diferente y lo juegan sin escobas? El principio es el mismo, pasar la quaffle por los aros que están a nivel del suelo."

"Eso es fútbol. No se parece en nada." Padma lo dijo y recibió con indiferencia las miradas de los otros. "Cultura general."

"En fin." Taeni se levantó con ánimos renovados. "Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo libre que ganamos gracias a ese chico Longbottom y a los chicos Gryffindor que no pueden seguir instrucciones..." Dijo imitando la voz que la Señora Hooch que había hecho referencia a la vez pasada cuando llevó a un niño a la enfermería, y los otros desobedecieron sus órdenes de permanecer en el suelo. Por esa razón se vió obligada a cancelar lo que quedaba de clase. "Vamos a hacer nuestro ensayo para Historia."

"Nooooo." Aron se quejó.

La chica insistió. "Vamos. Antes de que Penélope y los de su año quieran apoderarse de todos los libros."

...

"Creo que nuestro elfo se quiere ir a vivir con tu familia." Minhyun lo dijo divertido mientras volvían a la mansión. Señaló a la ventana donde dos elfos domésticos discutían mientras limpiaban los cristales.

"Tu madre ya pensó en regalarmelo." Le dijo ella mientras se detenía a observar el jardín una vez más. "Estoy segura de que están en el bosque, debemos ir al arroyo durante la noche."

Minhyun hizo lo mismo. Dirigió la mirada hacia los árboles que permanecían muy cerca los unos de los otros. Tragó fuerte antes de hablar. "A ellas les gustan las flores, no creo que estén en un lugar tan lúgubre."

Keri sopesó las palabras. ¿Cómo un inocente bosque de pinos silvestres le parecía aterrador a su amigo?... Ni que fuera 'El Bosque Prohibido' del que escribía su hermana.

Entonces, lo vio, un niño pequeño perdido en el bosque, correteado por ardillas, llamando a su madre.

Keri sonrió. "Deberemos averiguarlo."


End file.
